


Shooting Star

by Inell



Series: Quick Fic Prompts [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 06:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7031908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boyd and Stiles see a shooting star while out on pack business.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shooting Star

**Author's Note:**

> Anon prompted: “Shooting star, make a wish.” + Stiles/Boyd
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“Shooting star, make a wish.” Stiles looks up at the sky and smiles. “But don’t tell me what it is or it might not come true.”

“You actually believe all that?” Boyd is staring at him instead of the sky. It’s the first thing he’s said since they settled into their assigned stakeout area to make sure the troll the rest of the pack is hunting doesn’t make it to town. "Seems a little silly."

“Why not? If werewolves are real, there’s a chance all those old sayings have some truth to them, too.” Stiles closes his eyes and makes a wish that his pack will be safe and only die of old age decades from now. Since his dad has become part of the pack, he no longer has to add him to any kind of wish like that.

“Those old sayings are usually based on mythology of some sort.” Boyd is looking at the sky when Stiles opens his eyes and glances at him. There’s a slight smile on Boyd’s lips when Stiles stares. “What? Just because I’m quiet, it doesn’t mean I’m stupid.”

“I know you aren’t stupid, Boyd. You wouldn’t be Derek’s second if you were brainless,” Stiles says. Realizing how that sounds, he hurriedly adds, “But I knew you were smart even before the wolfy thing. We were in English together back in seventh grade, and you sat behind me. Mrs. Rhodes always forced me to sit in the front because I was twitchy, so I had time to read your papers while waiting for her to pick them up. I even tried talking to you, but you never would answer me.”

“You never gave me a chance to reply.” Boyd looks at him, that quirky smile still on his lips. “You’d just keep talking, and it was sort of overwhelming.”

“Oh. Uh, yeah. I’ve been told that before.” He snorts. “Anyway, I know you’re not stupid. And you aren’t that quiet. You just don’t mind silence, and you don’t waste time talking unless it’s something you really want to say.”

“You’re actually wrong.” Boyd tilts his head, listening to something too far away for Stiles to hear. “I think they found the troll.”

“Oh goodie. Damn, I can’t believe we’re getting trolls in Beacon Hills now. It’s like we’ve wandered into Harry Potter without the cool magic and neat castle,” Stiles says, peering into the dark forest around them like he can actually see anything. The only reason he can even see Boyd is because of his phone, which provides enough glow to not be totally in darkness. Contrary to most romance novels, the stars and moon don’t cast enough of a glow to see stuff clearly. “Also, what am I wrong about, dude?”

“I’m not your dude or your bro.” Boyd moves around, which reminds Stiles that his butt is getting numb from sitting on the hard ground. He moves around, too, until settling into a better position. When he leans back against the tree, he realizes that Boyd’s closer than he has been. Boyd is slightly tense, obviously waiting to go into wolfy mode if the pack howls for him. He looks at Stiles before focusing back on the darkness. “I don’t like silence. I might not talk all that much, but I prefer having noise around me.”

“So that’s why you never protest getting stuck with Stiles babysitting duty.” Stiles looks at Boyd’s profile, aiming his phone in that direction so he can see him more fully. “I always wondered what you got out of being stuck with me, especially when my best friend can’t even put up with me on these boring stakeouts.”

“It’s not babysitting duty. You’re an important member of the pack,” Boyd says, glancing at him before looking away. “We know you can take care of yourself.”

“Huh.” Stiles isn’t really sure how to respond to that, so he decides to change the subject. Sort of. “But you don’t mind being around me because I talk a lot, right?”

“That’s one reason.” Boyd shrugs a broad shoulder, and Stiles is momentarily distracted thinking about Boyd’s muscles and strength in a way that has him squirming a little bit. “Everything alright there, Stiles?”

“Fine.” Stiles rolls his eyes when Boyd grins but doesn’t look at him. It’s not like he doesn’t always smell like arousal. At least, that’s what Scott’s said while grimacing about the sex smell that lingers on Stiles. It’s not his fault he’s seventeen and surrounded by gorgeous people. “Wait. One reason? There’s more than one?”

Boyd does look at him then, eyes dropping to Stiles’ mouth before he quickly raises them. “Yeah, there are quite a few reasons.”

This a moment. It’s totally a moment, and Stiles doesn’t want to fuck it up, but he’s never had a moment before, so he probably will anyway. He licks his lips, noticing with a rush of excitement that Boyd can’t help looking at his mouth, which means something. Like attraction and wanting to kiss something. “Maybe you can tell me about them sometime?”

“Maybe.” Boyd looks into his eyes then. “Over dinner some night?”

“Dinner? Like…what kind of dinner? Friends having dinner? Pack members having dinner? Or a date sort of dinner?” Stiles looks at Boyd’s lips then, wondering what he tastes like, hoping he’s not misreading this even if he thinks it’s so obvious even Scott in Allison-Mode would be able to see it, feeling pretty stupid for not seeing it any sooner himself.

Instead of answering, Boyd leans forward and presses their mouths together. It’s Stiles’ first kiss, not counting the few experimental kisses he and Scott shared back when puberty hit and Stiles realized he was bisexual, so he doesn’t really have anything to compare it to, but he thinks it’s really good. Boyd’s lips are chapped but still soft, and he touches Stiles’ cheek as he presses their lips together more firmly. When he pulls back, he says, “A date, if you want.”

“I want,” Stiles tells him, not caring if he sounds eager or not. “A date with you would be awesome.”

“Awesome?” Boyd snorts before kissing him again, a sweet kiss that doesn’t stray out of PG territory even when Stiles gets bold and flicks his tongue out to trace Boyd’s lips. “The pack’s chasing the troll, so we’d better stop before we lose focus.”

“Right. The troll.” Stiles clears his throat and looks at the forest even as he hesitantly moves his hand to rest on Boyd’s thigh. Boyd covers his hand with his own, which makes Stiles flush and smile in an odd rush of emotions that has his heart beating a little faster. No troll rushes out of the forest, so he looks back at the sky. “Did you make a wish, Boyd?”

“Yeah, I did. Guess there’s something to that myth, too.” Boyd squeezes his hand. “Because it just came true.”

Stiles knows his smile must be goofy, but he can't help it. He's looking forward to their date and getting to know Boyd even better.


End file.
